nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Il Duce Octavian
So even if the war ends soon, this guy will make all hell break loose again in November? Such a pleasant prospective. The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : War will never end unless everything that reminds of Lovia has been destroyed! Il Duce Octavian 12:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Lovia has 2100 pages reminding of Lovia... that'll be one helluva job! ;) The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: No problem for Il Duce Il Duce Octavian 13:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: There ain't no problem on the face of this earth that either a kalasjnikov or a bag of money cannot solve. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Blacklist I fear I'll be on it soon if I don't watch out. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : Hai capito bene! Il Duce shall be severe, don't make yourself an enemy of his! Il Duce Octavian 13:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :: The enemy of my enemies is my friend. Or, in my case: all major hellraisers are my friends. ;) Let's work together on destroying the enemy and building an entirely new nation that is not rotten to the core like Lovia currently is. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: With the help of Il Nostro Dio, we will defeat them filthy Lovians! We will throw their corps in the sea and found a rich nation, freed from dirty rats who are willing to destroy our nation! VICTORIA Il Duce Octavian 13:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah, victoria! The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Bad start Seems we had a bad start, but there really is no need to put me on that blacklist. Let me put some things straight: (1) it is not the nuking I have a problem with, it is just that all of Lovia would become uninhabitable. That is including your paradise-in-the-making. (2) I do like pizza, though Hawaii is my favorite. I was told this pizza is not 'authentic'. (3) If you make me an enemy, I will have to treat you like a threat to the safety of both myself and Kings. I'd rather don't care about your doings. 15:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. The pizza thing really touched me . Maybe it would be time to discuss a peace resolution. Il Duce Octavian 19:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Pizza brings us all together! I pizza promise that! The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you add LCPCOP Christopher Costello to the blacklist, because I just had him take out your insurrectionist front in southern Noble City. Cheers,--COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 14:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Trust me boy, you don't wanna be on that blacklist... The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Challenge accepted. BJ --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 22:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, we'll see what happens then. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC)